Noite 4 (FNaFSL)
:Você está procurando pela Noite 4 do primeiro jogo, pela Noite 4 do segundo jogo, pela Noite 4 do terceiro jogo ou pela Noite 4 do quarto jogo? A Noite 4 é a quarta noite jogável em Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Esta noite é muito superior em termos de dificuldade, podendo-se dizer que é a noite mais difícil do jogo. O objetivo desta noite é tentar sobreviver por 3 minutos completos, em tempo real, impedindo que as "springlocks" deem uma volta completa e que as Minireenas subam no traje. Descrição do trabalho Na Noite 4, o jogador estará na Sala do Scooper, após ser "sequestrado" por Circus Baby, depois do jumpscare de Funtime Foxy ocorrido no final da noite anterior, e colocado em um traje de um animatrônico desconhecido da Circus Baby's Pizza World. Seu objetivo é girar as "springlocks" por 3 minutos. Durante este processo, as Minireenas serão encontradas escalando sobre o traje. Estratégia O jogador deve clicar e segurar nas "springlocks", fazendo com que elas girem no sentido anti-horário. Quando uma luz vermelha começar a piscar, isso indicará que a "springlock" deve ser reajustada imediatamente. Neste processo, as Minireenas irão subir no traje, e quando chegarem ao topo, uma Minireena execultará um jumpscare, causando um Game Over. E para detê-las, deverá balançar a fantasia, apertando as teclas A e D rapidamente, o que faz com que as "springlocks" girem no sentido horário muito mais rápido do que o normal, fazendo com que tenha que tomar cuidado com isso. Uma vez que Minireenas começarem a subir, espere até que esteja uma de cada lado antes de sacudi-las. Isso otimizará as sacudidas do jogador, o que ajudará a evitar a falha das springlocks e um esforço posterior. À medida que a noite avança, Minireenas irão começar a subir dentro do traje, o que atrapalhará na derrubada das que sobem pelo canto, devido a que, caso balance o traje enquanto as Minireenas entram, ocorrerá um jumpscare. Uma vez que dois minutos passam, começa a ficar mais difícil manter as "springlocks" completamente estabilizadas, de modo que o jogador terá de abandonar uma "springlock", optando a voltar a uma mais próxima. No entanto, o jogador nunca deverá sacudir o traje se uma "springlock" estiver na posição de 9 horas ou menos, se realizada está ação, então ele estará arriscando a um jumpscare, causando um Game Over. Quando o jogador entrar nos últimos 10 segundos, aconselha-se a não sacudir mais durante o resto da noite, a menos que um Minireena esteja perto do topo do traje. Neste ponto, as "springlocks" são muito rápidas, você deverá focar em mantê-las estabilizadas. Se o jogador estiver sacudindo mais do que deve, ele irá causar um Game Over. Diálogo da Noite Arquivo: Line_4.ogg A noite iniciará com você dentro de uma roupa estranha e a voz de Circus Baby dizendo: Arquivo:Part01-A.oga Depois dessa última frase sussurrada, aparecerá o aviso que começou a noite, bem como o nome dela (Night 4), e depois de um tempo, Circus Baby voltará a falar: Arquivo:Part01-B.oga Depois da onomatopeia de Baby, uma voz masculina e humana surgirá, dizendo: Uma voz diferente, então, pergunta: O outro responde: Arquivo:EmployeesNight4.oga Depois, é ouvido o barulho de algo sendo posto e da esteira funcionando, e Ballora aparece deslizando para nossa frente, antes de parar num baque. Baby voltará a falar: Arquivo:Part03.oga Logo após isso, um alerta sonoro soa e o Scooper ataca Ballora duas vezes, desmontando-a e Baby volta a falar, pela última vez na noite: Arquivo:Part04.oga Logo após isso, a noite começará de verdade.}} Diálogo do The Immortal and the Restless Arquivo:VampSoap_Episode3_NewIntro.ogg Arquivo:VampSoap_Episode3_NewIntro.ogg }} Curiosidades *Circus Baby menciona que o traje onde se encontra o protagonista, é proveniente de sua antiga pizzaria (Provavelmente, Circus Baby's Pizza World), sendo suficientemente grande para que entre uma pessoa, mas sendo muito perigoso para o uso. **Isso pode querer dizer que a Circus Baby Pizza World poderia usar Springlocks como atrações como na Fredbear's Family Diner. *Esta é a única noite em toda a série onde o jogador não começa a noite da maneira normal. *Essa noite é considerada por muitos jogadores como a mais difícil da franquia. **No entanto é a que tem menor tempo (sem considerar os cheats fast nights de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 e Five Nights at Freddy's 4) e possui mecânicas mais simples. *A dificuldade dessa noite é tão avançada que Scott Cawthon teve que fazer uma atualização para diminuir a dificuldade, por causa do número muito pequeno de jogadores que conseguiram passar dela. *Não se sabe a que personagem pertence este traje de springlocks. No entanto, ele se parece com o rosto do Puppet, bem como os rostos das Minireenas (que são semelhantes ao Puppet). Algumas pessoas afirmam que pode pertencer a uma versão redesenhada da Toy Chica. **A maioria das pessoas acreditam que é Springtrap, uma vez que o traje nunca foi usado da maneira que se destinava a ser usado. ***Poderia ser também de um novo animatrônico especifico. *Essa noite faz com que FNaF Sister Location seja o único jogo da franquia cuja noite mais difícil não é a noite final. **Já que, nos outros jogos, a noite mais difícil foi sempre uma variação do modo 20/20/20/20 (exceto Five Nights at Freddy's 3) *Essa noite é mais fácil nas versões portáteis. *É a única noite da franquia em que a dificuldade se altera conforme o tempo dela vai passando. en:Levels (FNAF:SL)#Night 4 es:4ta Noche#FNaF: SL Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Categoria:Noites Categoria:Noites (FNaFSL)